That Fifth Week Anniversary
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Entry for DancingRaindrops' Forum Contest. Their fifth week anniversary was definitely not going as planned. How can gas station sushi and Lookout Mountain make Sonny and Chad's date rather memorable? SxC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, Disney does - I am just using its characters to write a fiction that is begging to be told. **

**AN: This is an entry for DancingRaindrop's forum contest. I hope you enjoy this fiction! Please review!**

**

* * *

**

**_That Fifth Week Anniversary_**

**_By: 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'_**

**_

* * *

_**

The highway interstate near Los Angeles was always busy all year round. The fading pink in the sun setting sky went by so fast that only the quick eye could catch it. The wind flew through her brown hair, but she was nowhere being relaxed and carefree. Instead, she exhibited opposite emotions.

"I swear Chad if you make one more U-turn, I'm going to break up with you!" Sonny exclaimed, her lips pursed in a firm line.

Chad exhaled deeply as he tightened his grip on his steering wheel. He knew better than to take his girlfriend's words seriously, especially when she was angry – directed at him. However, he found it rather irritating to have her scream those exact few words every time he tried to redeem himself. "Sonny, as much as I adore you, I need you to stop yelling at me. It's annoying me _immensely_."

"Chad, we wouldn't have this problem if you knew where you were going. If you had just remembered to install the new GPS in your convertible or if you had remembered that you turned off your GPS on your phone yesterday, we wouldn't even be in this mess. Honestly, I'm getting hungry." Sonny frowned as she noticed her grumbling stomach and glanced at her boyfriend. Her eyes glared at him, which caused him to divert his attention back to the road.

"I promise if we don't find this sushi place soon, we can turn back to L.A. and grab a bite before I drop you off," Chad replied, his voice confident with his decision.

Sonny rolled her eyes, unable to retort but mumble, "Fine."

Chad chuckled, "Fine."

Sonny turned once again in her seat and pouted, "Good."

"Good." Smirking, Chad kept his eyes on the road, but he could see on the corner of his eyes, Sonny smiling as well.

"Are we good?" Sonny finally asked five minutes later of bad navigating on Chad's part.

Sighing, unable and reluctant to navigate any longer, Chad turned off the ignition. He turned around to face his girlfriend, took her right hand in his and finally said, "We are so _not_ good."

Sonny seemed to understand when she noticed the sky remarkably darker than before. She sighed, removing her hand quickly and ordered him, "Take me home."

Unable to understand her change in emotions, Chad whispered, "Sonny..."

"No, Chad, take me home."

The brevity of the statement showed the finality of her tone. There was no budging on her decision. Chad sighed deeply and turned on the ignition and started to drive the car until the next exit back to Los Angeles.

The next fifteen minutes were in silence. A rather awkward silence given that Sonny and Chad always seemed to have something to say to each other. The first one of the two to speak was Chad when he remarked, "I have an idea!"

Sonny rolled her eyes, "What? You're going to take me home? Guess what, Sherlock, you are doing that!"

Chad shook his head, "No. I have the perfect place for our fifth week anniversary."

"Chad..." Sonny wanted to dissuade him from even thinking of what he was going to do, but she decided against it when she saw him drive into a gas station.

"A gas station?" Sonny scoffed, "You picked the gas station for our—"

Interrupting her statement, Chad muttered, "Be right back."

He stepped out of car, signaling "one minute" with his finger and rushed into the gas station. Unable to determine what her boyfriend could be up to, she attempted to peak in the gas station, but she only found him to be searching through the frozen foods area.

Five minutes later, Chad came back into the car, holding a grocery bag with what looked like food. Sonny raised her eyebrow, "Um...what exactly did you get?"

Chad smiled genuinely when he took out two containers out of the bag, "Gas station sushi."

Sonny couldn't believe what her boyfriend had done for – even if it was something out of a gas station. She could definitely say that nothing would top this week anniversary.

Chad said, "I think we should find a park or something where we could park and just eat in the car. Don't you think?"

Shaking her head, Sonny piped in, "I have a better idea. How about Lookout Mountain?"

Chad mocked her decision, "_But that's a date place_."

Sonny smiled, remembering their first time they were out on Lookout Mountain. "That's why it's perfect."

For some reason, Chad was able to find Lookout Mountain rather well and better than his navigational skills to the five star restaurant he was planning to take Sonny. The more Sonny thought about it – the more she thought he had planned all of this.

Once reaching the mountain, he parked in their spot from before. He turned to her and commanded, "Dig in."

Sonny smiled as she stuck her fork into her sushi and took a taste of the delectable sushi. "You know, for a gas station sushi, this isn't that bad."

Ten minutes after they finished their meal, they sat in his convertible – his arm slung casually over her seat and Sonny snuggling up to his chest.

"You know, this has to be the best week anniversary yet," Sonny concluded, sighing into his chest.

"Yeah, it would be hard for me to top it."

Suddenly, Sonny felt nauseous and thought that it was just a migraine ready to knock her head out. However, when she noticed Chad pull away from her and touch his stomach, she knew it wasn't a migraine.

Chad was the first to throw up _outside_ the convertible, careful not to make any stains on the car. However, Sonny wasn't so careful and threw up inside the convertible, all over Chad's leather seats.

"Sonny!" Chad complained at his now stained seats.

Angry at her boyfriend, she simply glared at him, ordering him once again, "Take me home, Chad Dylan Cooper."

Chad nodded nervously and was ready to take her home, but not before cleaning the seat with the extra set of towels he kept in his trunk for emergencies such as this. He even ordered Sonny to sit in the back seat on the ride to her apartment.

When Chad arrived at her apartment and asked if he could accompany her inside, she glared at him, tersely replying, "Yeah right."

Despite the assumption that Sonny seemed to be mad at Chad, she knew that this was one of the memorable dates she ever was on. Their fifth week anniversary's gas station sushi was definitely going to be hard to top.

Even though she and Chad were going to spend the next two days with food poisoning.

* * *

**_Word Count:_** 1 213

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ**** 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


End file.
